


No Suitcase Required

by Clairebear1982



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairebear1982/pseuds/Clairebear1982
Summary: I was finally allowed to do magic at home. My parents and I were holiday bound, instead of having loads of suitcases, I used an Undetectable Extension Charm.





	No Suitcase Required

THC Round 1.  
Theme: Escape   
House: Hufflepuff   
Year: Charms   
Prompt: Undetectable Extension Charm   
Drabble  
W/C: 609  
Written in first person pov

It was the year I had turned seventeen. I was finally allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts, and I was so excited. I could finally show my Muggle parents what I was capable of, and all the things that I had learnt over the last seven years. 

As soon as I returned home, I found my parents in the throws of packing for our annual holiday to Spain for a fortnight. There were suitcases and bags lined up along the landing. 

Being friends with Hermione Granger had taught me a thing or two—like a neat little charm called an Undetectable Extension Charm. Basically, someone charmed a bag or a pocket to be a lot bigger on the inside, allowing them to fit an entire wardrobe of clothing in there and everyone else would be none the wiser. Hermione had spent two days teaching me the incantation so I could make my favourite handbag bigger on the inside so I didn't have to keep lugging so much stuff around with me — especially whilst on holidays, and even more so as I was planning on travelling for half a year after graduation. 

So I took my idea to my parents. When I explained what the charm did, my mum had immediately started laughing and said it sounded like the TARDIS from Doctor Who. I kind of have to agree; that was my first thought when Hermione told me about it, too. I then had gone on to demonstrate the spell by packing my entire summer wardrobe into my handbag. My parents had both been shocked and in awe. They couldn't believe that my bag didn't weigh an absolute ton. Of course, they had then grilled me about how they would find what they were looking for. I’d told them I could do a simple summoning charm, and demonstrated by Accioing my favourite sundress, which had flown smoothly into my open hand. 

It was after that that my parents started joking around saying that they could now sit back and relax and let me do all the housework with my wand. Not that I would have minded; I adored my parents and would do anything to make their lives easier. Which was why I was offering to do this charm to a bag of their choice so that they wouldn't have to take so much luggage this year. Especially after last year's little fiasco! Oh my Merlin let me tell you what a nightmare that was! Not only did mum have her handbag stolen, but the airline lost half of our luggage. This holiday was a refund that the airline had given us as compensation for our lost items. This year I wanted to make sure that we had full control of our luggage so as not to worry that we might lose it again. 

After much wrangling that went on over the course of two days, my parents had finally conceded and allowed me to perform the charm on their chosen bags, and allowed me to pack everything they wanted to take with them. 

It really did make everything so much easier. For the first time ever, we didn't get an extra luggage charge; we simply carried our bags onto the plane as hand luggage and stowed it away in the compartments above our heads. It also meant that we didn't have to hang around the luggage carousel and wait for our bags to materialise at either end. My parents were able to fully relax and enjoy their holiday. As could I.


End file.
